The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Galvanic isolation may refer to isolating different sections of an electrical circuit such that current does not flow from one section of the electrical circuit to another section of the electrical circuit. For example only, a transformer provides (inductive) galvanic isolation between a primary winding and a secondary winding. Other example types of galvanic isolation include capacitive galvanic isolation, optical galvanic isolation, etc.
Isolation barriers may be implemented for various reasons. For an example only, an isolation barrier may be implemented to permit different sections of an electrical circuit to operate at different reference potentials. For another example only, an isolation barrier may be implemented to protect electrical components from being subjected to voltage and/or current that is greater than a predetermined voltage rating and/or a predetermined current rating.